Living Machines: The Change
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: Kim, as a toddler, nearly died. How was she saved? What happened to her? Those answers and more inside. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kim Possible or ****Transformers Prime****. I ****do, however, own this plot.**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Four__teen years ago..._

Ann and James Possible looked on in worry at their toddler daughter, Kimberly Ann Possible, as she struggled to breath. She was very pale and looked very fragile.

Just as they were about to leave, the heart monitor started beeping loudly, letting everyone know that something was not right.

"Kimberly!" Ann yelled as she watched from the other side of the glass as doctors rushed in to work on her daughter.

"We're losing her!" Ann heard one doctor exclaim.

Ann turned to embrace her husband.

"I might be able to help her," someone said. Both turned to see a short man walk into the room with a thick case in his hand. "If you are willing to let me help, I will."

Ann nodded vigorously at the man.

"Save my little girl!"

The man nodded and walked into the room with the other doctors. When the doors closed, Ann walked over to a chair and sat down to wait.

After several hours, the short man came from the room with a smile in his face and Kimberly in his arms.

"She'll be just fine now," he said.

Ann rushed over to him and pulled her daughter from the man's arms.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You are very welcome."

Ann looked at the man before a frown came to her face.

"What do we have to do in return?" she asked.

"All I ask is..."

Ann stiffened.

"... that you take care of that little girl," the man said with a smile. "I don't want anything other than that."

Ann gave a sigh of relief before looking at James.

"When can we take her home?" James said to a doctor that was just leaving the room. He smiled at Ann and James.

"You just need to sign the discharge papers and she'll be free to go."

Ann smiled before stepping closer to James to leave the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the doctor looked to the man.

"How long till they find out what you did to their little girl?" the doctor asked.

The short man just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. But I'm sure I'll be getting a call when they do."

The doctor nodded before looking at the door where Ann and James had walked out of the room.

* * *

******And there you have it, folks. The first part of my Kim Possible/Transformers Prime crossover.**

******This is just the prologue. There will me more and longer chapters later on. So don't worry.**

******Till the first real chapter, Talon Earthstone.**

******Please review. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kim Possible or Transformers Prime. I do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Present..._

"Nice suit!" Shego yelled as she jumped at Kim. "But it's not good enough!" Shego yelled as she swiped her claws through Kim's battle suit and arm. Kim didn't think about the pain until she saw sparks coming from the gashes. Looking down at her arms, she noticed that there were several green and black circuit like paths under her skin.

"What the hell?" Kim asked as she pulled on some of her hanging flesh. It came off with a small cry of pain and left the underlying circuit paths visible. She then turned to glare at Shego.

"What did you do to me?"

Shego just looked at the wound as the suit closed over it.

"Shego!"

Shego's gaze snapped to Kim.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Shego held up her hands and shook her head, taking several steps back.

"You've got the wrong idea, Princess. That was not me! I didn't do anything to you."

Kim glared at the woman before leaping at her.

* * *

Kim walked into her house and went upstairs to change. When she pulled off her battle suit, she saw the gash on her arms, the circuit paths still faintly glowing.

"Mom!" Kim called.

A moment later, Ann walked into the room and saw the glowing green-on-black lines.

"What did you do to your arm?"

Kim just shook her head and looked at it.

"I don't know. One minute I'm fighting Shego, the next she slashes my arm and this is what shows up."

Ann walked over to her daughter and lifted Kim's arm. With gentle hands, Ann placed a finger into the gash in Kim's arm. Kim cried out in pain.

"What are are you doing?!" Kim asked with a gasp.

Ann looked at her daughter before walking out of the room.

"I need to make a call..." she said as she went around the corner.

Kim came down the stairs several minutes later with the gash still visible.

"Kimmie-cub? What happened to your arm?"

Kim turned to look at her father.

"I have no idea. I know how I got the gash, but why the gash looks like that is something I have no clue about."

"How did you get the gash?" James asked.

"Shego took a swipe at me tonight. I would have been alright if my arm hadn't been thinking it was New Years. It started sparking."

James looked over to his wife who was walking back and forth with the home phone against her ear.

"Where can I find him?" Ann asked into the phone. "He's there? Can I see him tonight?"

Kim watched the exchange with worry. She had never seen her mother like this before.

"Thank you, Doctor," Ann said before she set the phone down on the cradle. She then turned to her husband. "James, I'm going. I need to speak to that man."

Kim walked over to her mother.

"I'm coming. I want to know what's happening to me."

Ann nodded as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Ann pulled into a parking place before looking over at her daughter.

"Ready, baby?" she asked.

Kim blushed and nodded.

"Yes. And please don't say that when we're in there."

Ann nodded with a smile.

They both got out of the car and walked into the hospital.

"I'm here to see Mr. Sumdac," Ann said as she walked up to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't anyone here by that name."

Ann walked around the desk and grabbed the woman by her collar.

"That man did something to my daughter when she was a toddler! I want to know what!"

"I believe you're looking for me."

Ann looked over to the double doors that had just opened to see the man from fourteen years ago.

"You!" Ann said as she walked over to the man. "What did you do to my daughter?"

The man motioned for both Kim and Ann to follow him. After a few minutes of walking, he pushed open door and led them inside.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you what I had done. But you were too happy to have her alive and well."

Ann stood there and glared at the man.

"I turned your daughter into a techno organic. She's a living machine."

Kim looked at her slowly healing arm. She could see the gash wounds starting to close.

"I'm a machine?"

"You're human and a machine. Almost like a cyborg. Except your body is one machine. You can still eat, correct? You still get hungry?"

Kim nodded.

"Your body still uses the food you eat to fuel it. Don't worry about the technical details."

Kim nodded as she looked at the gash again. Now it was almost completely closed and her skin was starting to grow back over it as well.

"You'll be fine. There's nothing wrong."

Kim continued to stare at the gash until it was fully closed. She then turned her attention to the man.

"Why?"

"That would be something to ask your mother," the man said.

Kim looked at Ann.

"You were here in this hospital for a very rare illness, one that only effects one in every one hundred thousand children. When you were diagnosed, we were very worried that you wouldn't pull through... and you almost didn't. That was when he came in. He said he could help you and I let him. He didn't charge anything for what he did except for us to make sure we took care of you."

Kim looked at them man who nodded.

"It is true. I helped save your life when you were just three years old."

Kim looked down at her now flawless skin where the gash had been. She hadn't expected the wound to be gone before the night was over.

"Your body will more than likely heal at a much faster rate now. Just don't try to do anything to strenuous for the time being."

Kim nodded before looking at her mother.

"I want to go home. I have a lot to think over."

Ann smiled and hugged her daughter, who returned the hug just as tightly.

"Let's get you home," Ann said before looking at the man. "I want a full copy of what you did to my daughter on my desk by this time tomorrow."

The man nodded before Ann led the way out of the building and back to Middleton. The man had been in Upperton.

"Are you alright?" Ann asked.

"I was just told I'm a living machine."

"I know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it myself."

Kim reached over and grasped her mother's hand.

"I'll figure this out."

Ann nodded with a smile.

"I'm just grateful that that man did what he did. Otherwise I would be standing at your graveside."

Kim shuddered at the thought.

"Please don't bring up stuff like that, Mom. I don't want hear about graves."

Ann smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"I'm just glad you're safe and healthy."

Kim smiled as well before her free hand went to her gash. Even though it didn't hurt, she could still feel her mother poking her wound. It felt weird. Like she was feeling something searing her flesh. She wouldn't tell her mother this, worried what it would mean. She could tell her body was warm, but what about the other skin? Was it cold? Was it warm? She didn't know and she wasn't about to find out soon. She just wanted to get home and think over the things that she had heard in the last two hours.

* * *

Kim walked into the house and up to her room where she sat on her bed and looked off into space.

"I'm a machine. I'm a living machine."

Kim looked toward her computer before getting up and looking up living machines. There was only one listing.

Jasper, Nevada.

* * *

******Kim is now aware of what she is and has decided to look into it. But what will she find. Will it help? You'll just have to wait and find out! Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kim Possible or ****Transformers Prime****. I ****do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Kimmie! Time to get up!" Ann called as she climbed the stairs. When she got to the landing, she noticed that the room was empty and the window was open.

"Kimmie?"

Ann walked over to the desk where she found a letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I've gone away to the southwest to find more answers so I won't be home much. I'll most likely see you in a month if everything goes well. I just hope this doesn't make you mad. I've already told Wade to route any calls to him from you guys to me. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I did what I had to do. I love you both and will see you soon._

_Love, Kimmie-cub_

Ann looked at the letter before looking at the window.

"James!" Ann yelled. Not ten seconds later he rushed into the room.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Ann handed him the letter before sitting down on her daughter's bed.

"She's gone to the southwest?"

Ann nodded as tears started streaming down her face.

"Wait! There's a P.S.!" James said as he looked at the letter again.

_P.S. My destination is on the back of this letter. I'll be sure to send letters and other forms of contact as soon as I'm settled._

James flipped the paper and saw a map printed on the back with a small town circled.

"Jasper, Nevada," he said before handing the paper to Ann.

"We need to go get her!" Ann said.

James shook his head.

"She needs answers and she said that was the only place that she could get them. So let's let her find her answers so she can come home. But I do know that she will be getting a call from an angry father and mother."

Ann nodded before getting up and walking to the phone over next to Kim's bed.

After a few rings, the phone was answered.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Possible," Wade said into the line.

"Wade, connect us to our daughter. Now!" Ann demanded.

Wade quickly connected them to Kim's Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Mom."

"Don't you 'hey, mom' me, young lady! Do you know how worried I've been?!"

* * *

Kim cringed as she held her Kimmunicator to her ear.

"I know, Mom. But I had to do this."

Kim was sitting in a comfy First Class seat on a 747 on her way down to Jasper, Nevada.

"Where are you?" Ann asked.

"I'm on a plane heading to Jasper. I'm sure you saw my map."

"I want you home!" Ann said, her voice breaking.

"I'll be home soon. I need to find some more answers. Find others like me."

"You are one of a kind, Kimmie," Ann sobbed. "There wouldn't be another like you!"

Kim smiled at her mother's words.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through so much pain, Mom, but give me one month. I'll head home then. Okay? I promise."

There was a moment's pause before her father spoke into the line.

"You had better, young lady," James said. "Otherwise I might have to come down there and get you."

Kim gave a small chuckle before saying her goodbyes to her parents. She would be checking in with them every other day, making sure they're doing okay.

"We will be landing in Reno in the next twenty minutes, Miss Possible."

Kim looked to the stewardess and smiled.

"Thank you."

The woman nodded and walked away.

The rest of the flight was spent sitting and looking out the window. She had looked at her hand through her Kimmunicator's scanner and saw the circuit paths, each moving with the pump of her heart.

When the plane touched down, Kim was the first one off, her bag slung over her shoulder before she left the airport.

* * *

"Welcome to Jasper," the cab driver said as he turned around. "That will be two hundred and thirty-eight dollars and seventy-nine cents."

Kim pulled out the credit card Wade had given her and handed it to the man. He swiped it and handed it back to her.

"You're good to go, Kid. Have a good time in good ole Jasper, Nevada."

Kim nodded and got out of the cab. The driver then pulled out onto the street and headed back the way he had come.

"That's one day down," Kim said as she looked at the small motel. "Another thirty to go."

* * *

"Arcee, we have a situation," Ratchet said as he looked into his monitors. "I'm picking up an unknown Energon signature in town. Assess the situation."

Arcee raced down the road that Ratchet had named and came to a stop outside the small motel.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Arcee asked. "This is a motel."

"My scans say the reading is coming from inside the motel."

Arcee let down her kickstand and waited through the night until the sun rose.

"Arcee, the Energon signature is moving."

Arcee watched as a young girl, about seventeen, walked out of a motel room and off down the street.

"Arcee, the subject is heading into town."

"Ratchet, it's a woman."

"What? That can't be right."

"Well, Ratchet, I'm staring at the reading and she's walking away from the motel. That is no coincidence."

"Patch me a visual."

Arcee did so and this caught Ratchet by surprise.

"By the All-Spark!"

"I told you, Ratchet."

Ratchet turned to look at Optimus who was watching with interest.

"Arcee, follow and observe. Report any suspicious actions."

Arcee acknowledged her commander's orders and followed the young woman around town.

* * *

Kim looked over her shoulder again to see a blue motorcycle pass by. It looked like the same one that she had seen for the last two hours. That was her clue. She was being watched. When she heard the motorcycle try to pass her again, she jumped out in front of it and made it come to a stop.

"I want to know why you're watching me."

"Scrap," a female voice said, the brown leather bound rider not moving at all.

"And why are you not moving?"

Arcee noticed several people looking their way.

"Get on," the bike said.

"I will not."

"Get on, now."

Kim looked around at the growing crowd. She then climbed on behind the rider and tried gripping her waist.

"It's a hologram. You can't touch her."

Kim gasped and looked down at the bike.

"Act like you're holding onto her till we get out of town."

Kim did as the bike told her and they shot off like a bat out of hell.

"What are you?" Kim asked as she looked at the bike.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Kim looked at the place where the gash in her arm had been before looking forward and noticing that the rider was gone, but the bike was still running.

"Go ahead and move up, kid."

Kim slowly scooted forward and gripped the handlebars. Once there, the bike turned toward a desert, heading toward a tall rock formation.

"Here we go, kid."

Kim watched as they headed straight for the rock wall at speed.

"What are you doing?!" Kim asked as she closed her eyes and turned her head away, bracing herself for impact.

But she didn't get smashed. When she looked up, she saw they were heading through a tunnel into the rock formation. After a few more seconds, the entry way opened up to a large room where a giant white robot with medical markings stood at a computer console.

"Arcee! Why did you bring her here?"

Kim stared in shock. Living machines. Just like her.

"Get off."

Kim looked down at the bike before getting off as fast as she could. When she was clear, the bike changed shape into a fifteen foot tall woman shaped robot.

"Living machines..." Kim said as she looked at the robots. She then caught sight of several kids looking down at her from the ledge.

"Yes. We are living machines," Ratchet said as he looked at Optimus.

Kim looked at Ratchet before speaking in a loud tone.

"I'm not human."

Ratchet's gaze shot back to her.

"If I'm not human, what am I?" she asked. "The man that healed me said I was a techno organic, whatever that is."

Ratchet turned to look at Optimus.

"She has an Energon reading."

Kim looked at the medic-bot before looking at her hand.

"Energon?" she asked.

Optimus walked over to her and got down to her level.

"The source that powers all Cybertronian life."

"She's a Cybertronian?" a male voice asked. Kim turned to see a young man around her age walk toward her.

"Kim Possible," Kim said.

"Jackson Darby. So, you're Cybertronian?"

"Jack, she is not fully Cybertronian. She has half the DNA of a human," Ratchet said as he walked over. He then bent down and held out his hand. "Hop up, Kim."

Kim looked at him before jumping into his palm.

"Let's scan you and see what we get."

Kim nodded and stood in Ratchet's palm as he walked to the Medbay.

"Jack?"

Jack turned to see his mother June walk into the area.

"Hey, Mom."

"Who was that that Ratchet took to the Medbay? And why did he not ask for my help?"

"That was Kim Possible. She's half Cybertronian. At least that's what Ratchet said."

June looked over toward the Medbay before walking in.

"Kim Possible? Daughter of James and Ann Possible?" June called as she stepped into the Medbay.

Kim looked down from her position on the table. She was sitting on the edge about ten feet in the air.

"That's me. Do you know my parents?"

June nodded.

"I haven't spoken to them in a long time, but we are still good friends. At least the last time I checked we were."

"Ah, Nurse Darby."

Kim giggled at that.

"What's funny?" June asked with a small laugh.

"My mother's a doctor. Sometimes considered the best Brain Surgeon in the country."

June smiled as she climbed up the ladder and over to Kim.

"It's a pleasure to finally meat you, Kim."

Kim smiled as she accepted the handshake before turning to Ratchet.

"Let's get this finished. I have some questions that need answering."

Ratchet nodded before running the scanner over Kim's body.

* * *

******Kim has made it to Jasper and has found the living machines she had been looking for. What will she find out about herself from the scan? What will happen? You'll just have to wait and find out! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kim Possible or ****Transformers Prime****. I ****do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kim waited patiently as Ratchet finished his scan.

"By the Matrix," he gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Your body is nearly all Cybertronian!" Ratchet explained. "With the exception of your brain, stomach, heart and lungs, you're a Cybertronian!"

Kim looked down at her hand. Just when she was about to put it down on the table, her palm opened.

"Uh, Ratchet?" Kim asked as she held up her hand.

"Energon blaster," Ratchet said as came in for a closer inspection.

A whirling sound alerted Ratchet to move and not a moment too soon. As soon as his head was out of the way, an Energon bolt shot out of Kim's palm and at the wall on the other side of the room.

"Help!" Kim cried as more bolts started firing out of her palm at the wall. "What's happening to me?!"

"All of your Cybertronian systems are coming online."

Kim looked at her other palm and another blaster appeared.

"Oh, no!" Kim said pointed that palm at the wall.

"Calm down," Arcee said. "Most of your systems react to your emotions."

Kim took a deep calming breath and felt her palms closed. She then looked at them to see if they were.

"Why are my systems, as you say, coming online now? Why have they not come online before while I was on missions?"

"Missions?" Arcee asked.

"Go to Kim Possible dot com and you'll see what I mean."

Ratchet walked over to his console and watched as Rafael showed him the website.

"Kim Possible. She can do anything?" Ratchet said as he looked at the young woman sitting on the table.

"That would be me. I save the world on a daily basis."

"No one human could save the world."

"You witnessed the little Diablo incident day before yesterday, right?"

Ratchet nodded his head as did everyone else.

"Who do you think stopped it?"

"You?" Ratchet asked with chuckle. He still doubted Kim.

"That's right. I did. I kicked Shego into the control tower."

Ratchet just started laughing.

Kim growled and threw a Energon bolt at him. It hit his shoulder.

His optics locked with her eyes.

"I don't take kindly to people making fun of me!" Kim growled as her palms began to charge with Energon. "Got me, Docbot?!"

Ratchet looked at the small hole in his armor. Her Energon blaster packed a punch.

Arcee walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Kid. Let's get some air."

Kim looked at Arcee before giving Ratchet one more glare. Kim then jumped from the table and walked away with Arcee to the lift leading to the surface.

* * *

Kim was staring at the stars when she heard the familiar beeping of her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?"

Arcee looked over at her.

"_Professor Dementor has demanded the world or he will unleash his pack of mutant dobermans on the people of Germany."_

Kim looked over at Arcee.

"Ride?"

"_It should be there in twenty minutes."_

"I'll take you," Arcee said.

Kim looked at the device in her hands.

"I've already got a ride, Wade. Where is he?"

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Ratchet said as he stood in front of the Ground Bridge controls. "I will not let this farce continue!"

Kim walked over to Ratchet and glared up at him.

"You aren't the first person to think me a fraud and I know you won't be the last." She then turned her attention to Arcee. "I need to go. So if you can get me to that lair, I'll be happy."

Arcee nodded before walking over to Ratchet.

"I'll be recording the entire encounter for playback."

"Arcee-"

"I know, Optimus. Stay in vehicle mode."

Optimus then looked down at Kim.

"I ask that you not use your Cybertronian weapons, Kim. It would cause great harm to us."

Kim looked up at him.

"I will not use my weapons if I can help it but I will not hesitate to use them if the need arises."

Optimus nodded before turning to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, open the Ground Bridge."

Ratchet sighed before he walked over to the controls, set the coordinates and pulled the lever to activate the bridge.

Kim then looked up at Arcee and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Kim asked.

Arcee nodded before transforming into her two-wheeled form.

"Let's kick some tailpipe!" Arcee said as Kim mounted her. They then shot through the green vortex.

Kim smiled when they appeared outside the lair where Professor Dementor was making his plans to take over the world.

Arcee shot into the lair's grounds where several very large dogs ran straight at them.

"Hold on!" Arcee said as she made evasive maneuvers.

Kim's grip tightened on Arcee's handlebars.

Arcee took a hill at speed and jumped over several of the dogs at once, but when she landed, she wasn't so lucky. One dog dropped in front of her path.

"Kim!"

Kim raised her palm and shot a bolt of Energon at the dog. The bolt wasn't powerful enough to kill the dog, but it was strong enough to knock it out.

"Sorry, Arcee," Kim said as she looked at her palm to watch her blaster close.

"It's alright, Kim."

Arcee followed a path leading up to the lair. When they got in the door, they were met by over one hundred henchmen.

"Ah. Kim Possible."

Kim put one foot down as Arcee leaned over when she came to a stop.

"Have you come to surrender?" Dementor asked.

Kim shook her head before crossing her arms, her palms open and ready for anything.

"No, Professor. I'm not here to should know that by now."

Kim then put Arcee's kickstand down and dismounted.

"You, on the other hand, might want to surrender."

Dementor and all of his henchmen started laughing.

"You think that you can get us to surrender just by telling us?" the professor asked.

Kim just sighed before looking at the henchmen and dropping into a fighting stance.

Every last man shot at her.

Kim dodged the first punch that was aimed at her face before she counted with a punch of her own, knocking the man back into his comrades. What shocked her was the blood that poured from his nose when he went flying.

She then looked around at the other henchmen before giving them a wicked smile. Before any could react, Kim grabbed one and threw him into the other men, knocking more to the ground and out of her way.

"I could do this all day, Professor!" Kim yelled as she continued to throw men and knock others off their feet.

'I guess her systems are fully online now,' Arcee thought as she watched from her position. Seeing as everyone thought she was just a motorcycle, she was able to sit back and watch the show.

Once Kim had the last man on the ground and the others trying to get back up, she ran over to Dementor and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him into the air.

"Now, Professor, do you surrender? Or do I need to throw you as well?" Kim asked with a smirk.

The man in her grip shook his head, his face beading with sweat.

"Good man," Kim said before pulling out her Kimmunicator. "Wade? I need Dr. Director on the line."

Wade smiled and nodded. After a moment, Kim was looking at the leader of Global Justice. "Hey, Betty. Got Dementor and his goons all scared and ready for pickup."

Dr. Director smiled.

"We're actually in route. ETA is twenty seconds."

Kim smiled before looking at Dementor.

"Your ride is just about here."

Dementor nodded.

When Dr. Director and her men ran into the room, Kim still had Dementor held in the air by his shirt's collar.

"Here you go, Betty. One mad scientist and his henchmen."

Dr. Director's eye was wide as she watched Kim walk over calmly with the man held in the air.

"Kim? What's going on?" Dr. Director asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Kim said before handing the man over to some agents and walking over to Arcee.

"Kim, I would like to run some tests."

Kim shook her head.

"Sorry, Betty. Not going to happen. I'm fine and that's that."

Dr. Director looked at her men.

"I'm afraid I'm not asking, Kimberly."

Kim looked at the woman as she mounted Arcee.

"And I wasn't making any options available," Kim stated. "You mess with me, Betty, and I'll put every one of your men in the same position as Dementor's henchmen."

Kim tapped Arcee and her motor roared to life. She then pulled the throttle to rev the motor.

"I'm not one of your agents, Betty. I don't follow your rules and do what you say. And if you try to track me, I'll make sure you fail."

Kim then pulled the device that was on her back off and tossed it to the ground.

"That is my one warning, Betty. I don't care if you think I'm different. I'm not coming in to be a test subject. Not even one to ease your worries."

Kim the pulled the throttle and released the brakes. Arcee shot off with Dr. Director yelling.

"Stop her!" they heard.

Several of her men ran to follow and a helicopter came down in front of them.

"Ratchet, Bridge!" Arcee ordered through her com-link.

A bridge opened in front of them.

"Let's get home!" Kim said as she looked over her shoulder. They flew through the portal and came to a screeching halt in front of Optimus. Ratchet shut down the ground bridge.

"I take it your mission was a success?" Optimus asked.

Kim sighed as she looked toward the offline portal.

"Somewhat," she said. She then looked at Ratchet. "I need you to test me. I want to see what I can do."

Ratchet nodded before looking at Optimus.

He nodded and Ratchet turned back to Kim.

"Let's go, Miss Possible."

* * *

******Kim and Arcee have gone on their first mission and nearly got captured by the wrong side for a little show of strength. How will Kim get around on her missions and help people now? Will Arcee continue to be her ride and her partner? For these answers, you'll just have to wait and see. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kim Possible or ****Transformers Prime****. I ****do, however, own this plot.**

**A/N: To those wondering where this story is complete 'off site', It isn't on the internet. I meant that I had it finished on my computer and will be updating with Two chapters every day till it's all on.  
**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kim walked out of the training room after her sixth day there. She had worked up a small sweat. How she could sweat was something that couldn't be explained by Ratchet. She still had sweat glands.

"How was your training today?"

Kim looked to her left and saw June there.

"Oh, it was okay. As usual," Kim stated before walking over to her new partner. Arcee was leaning against a wall looking at the other side of the room.

"You okay, Cee?" Kim asked.

Arcee looked at Kim before nodding.

"I'm just thinking. I hope Jack and Smoke can work well together."

Kim walked over to Arcee and placed a hand on her leg.

"I'm sure they will."

"It's just that I was his partner first. I feel like I'm loosing a part of myself."

Kim jumped up to grab onto Arcee's shoulder.

"Hey," Kim said as she looked into Arcee's optics. "You didn't. Sure he's with a different 'bot, but that doesn't mean that you won't be able to talk to him, hang out with him."

Kim then dropped down and walked away. Arcee followed as Kim walked over to the elevator.

"It's almost sundown," Kim said as she checked her internal clock.

Arcee smiled before closing the lift.

When the two got to the surface, Kim walked over to the edge and sat down.

"And there's the sunset," Kim said as she leaned back on her hands.

The familiar beeping of Kim's Kimmunicator went off. Kim pulled the device out of her pocket.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_Not much is going on. I just thought I'd check in," _Wade said as he looked at his friend. _"Why do you have a towel around your shoulders?"_

"I was training," Kim said. "I've got a special... _condition... _that I need to learn about. And this is the only place I can do that."

Wade looked at her.

"_I'm sure there are people here that could have helped you."_

Kim shook her head before turning to Arcee.

"I need him to come up here," she said.

Arcee nodded before walking back to the lift.

"I'll call you back in a few minutes, Wade. If I'm lucky, you'll be able to learn what my condition is."

Wade nodded with a confused look before Kim shut her Kimmunicator off.

After two minutes, Arcee and Optimus walked out of the lift and over to Kim.

"You needed to see me, Kimberly?"

Kim stood and nodded.

"I have a friend that's worried about me. He's a computer genius, kinda like Rafael, and he wants to try to help me. I told him I have a condition, but I couldn't tell him without telling him about you guys. And seeing as I've sworn my loyalty to the Autobots, I won't tell him unless you allow it, Optimus."

Optimus looked at the sunset fore a moment before looking at Kim again.

"Can he be trusted?" he asked.

"He keeps some of my most guarded secrets. If I am allowed to tell him, I will make sure he keeps it Top Secret."

"What about this Dr. Elizabeth Director that you told us about?" Arcee asked.

Kim shook her head.

"If I told her, she would try to take you guys in for study. She has global jurisdiction. She can toss aside any and all commands from the military."

Arcee sighed.

"I will allow you to tell your friend about us."

Kim nodded before looking at Arcee.

"Can he see one of you two?"

Arcee nodded as she knelt down behind Kim.

"Go ahead and call him back."

Kim smiled before dialing up Wade.

"Hey, Wade."

"_Uh, Kim, what is that behind you?" _Wade asked as he looked at Arcee.

"Wade, Arcee. Arcee, Wade. I was given permission to extend to you a secret that you must keep. I'm not kidding, Wade. If you tell one person about Arcee, or about what I'm going to tell you, you'll be forced to come and live here."

Wade nodded.

"_You know I can keep a secret, Kim," _Wade said. _"What's so important that I need to keep quiet about it?"_

Kim turned to face Arcee and held the device up to her.

"Hello, Wade," Arcee said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Wade was struck speechless.

"I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron."

Kim turned the device around to see Wade staring at the screen as though everything had crashed.

"Wade?"

Wade shook his head and focused on Kim.

"_You're living with alien robots?!"_

Kim sighed.

"Watch it, Wade. I'm one of them."

"_What do you mean?"_

"This," Kim said as she held the device to face her arm. In an instant, her arm shifted into a robotic limb. "I'm a techno organic. I'm mostly Cybertronian."

"_And you want me to keep this a secret?! What about your parents?! What about Betty?!"_

"What do you mean 'what about Betty'?" Kim asked.

"_She's been demanding that you come in for some test to see what's wrong with you to make you able to throw henchmen around like they were nothing."_

Kim sighed.

"You can tell her that she can demand all she wants," Kim said. "I'm not one of her agents."

"_She also wants to know where that portal came from and where it lead to."_

Kim shook her head.

"Sorry, Wade. I was only given permission to tell you about why I was training. I'm learning how to use my Cybertronian systems. Weapons, sensors, and my T-Cog."

"_T-Cog?"_

"I can transform into a vehicle. It might be a little small, but I can."

"_There is just no way, Kim!"_

"Wade, I've told you why I had a towel around my neck. Now you keep your end of the deal. Don't tell a soul. I'll tell my mom when I go to visit," Kim said as she looked toward Optimus. He nodded his approval. "Speaking of visiting, I think I'll go now. See you in thirty minutes, Wade."

She then shut the device off and stood up. Looking toward the dark horizon, she sighed.

"I missed the show."

Arcee chuckled before placing a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"You did good, Kid. Not many people can keep as big a secret as us easily."

Kim smiled before walking over to Optimus.

"Permission to visit my parents, sir," Kim said as she stood in front of him.

"Permission granted, Kimberly."

Kim smiled before walking over to the lift and stepping into it. Arcee and Optimus joined her on the trip down.

"Arcee, will you come with me?" Kim asked. "I'll need to bridge outside of town so no one will see it."

Arcee nodded before looking up at Optimus.

"You may go, Arcee. But stay in vehicle mode."

Kim looked up at Optimus.

"She can transform in the garage if she wants. I'll need to show my mother Arcee to prove that I found what I was looking for."

Optimus nodded as the lift stopped. When the doors opened, June, Jack, Rafael, Miko, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were waiting for the news.

"Another human has been told of our existence," Optimus said. "Kimberly has requested a bridge home. Set the coordinates outside of Middleton."

Ratchet nodded as Kim and Arcee walked down to the bridge.

"We'll see you all in a day or two," Kim said. "Optimus, sir, contact us if we are needed."

Optimus gave as small smile before nodding.

"Afirmative," he said.

Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode and Kim hopped on.

"Let's go, Arcee," Kim said as the bridge opened.

* * *

******Kim has just told Wade what she was. And that there were others like her. What will he do? Will he keep her secret or will he tell every living soul? And what of Ann? How will she take the news of what her daughter is? And how will she react to Arcee? Those answers and more next time! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kim Possible or ****Transformers Prime****. I ****do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kim and Arcee raced down the highway heading for Middleton.

"How will your parents take to me?" Arcee said over the comlink.

During her short stay at base, she had learned that she had a comlink in her head that she could tune to call cell phones and other communication devices. But most of all, the comlink to the Autobots.

"I'm not sure," Kim replied as she kept her eyes on the road.

It only took them another five minutes before they were inside the city limits. When they were on Main Street, several military grade vehicles came around corners and boxed Kim and Arcee in.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim groaned as she looked at the lead vehicle.

"Elizabeth Director! What is the meaning of this?!" Kim growled, her hands starting to charge Energon just in case she needed her weapons.

"You are to accompany me and my men to the Global Justice Medical Facility for tests."

Kim jumped off Arcee and walked up to the woman.

"I'd like to see you try and make me."

Betty pulled her gun and shot a dart into Kim's arm.

"Now you're coming."

Kim grabbed the dart and handing it back to Betty.

"Here's your sedative back!" Kim said with a smile.

Betty took the dart. Not a drop had left it.

"Why did it not enter your body?" Betty asked.

"Because I didn't allow it to," Kim stated. She then walked over to the giant SUV in front of Arcee and pushed it out of the way as if it was a wall of cardboard boxes. "And now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

Betty stared at Kim as she walked over to Arcee and mounted the bike. The next second, they were both down the road.

"That was Betty Director," Kim said over the comlink.

"The woman that wants to test you. I heard."

"She's runs Global Justice and sometime thinks she runs me as well."

Arcee laughed at that.

"Let's get home."

It only took them another five minutes before they were pulling into the Possible driveway.

"I'll be right back," Kim said. She ran over to the door and pulled it open.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

James and Ann ran into the living room.

"Kimmie!" Ann yelled. She ran to her daughter and embraced her as if the world were ending.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim flinched in her mother's arms.

"June Darby says hello."

That got both of her parents attention.

"June? You saw June?" Ann asked.

Kim smiled and nodded.

"Yes I did. She was there with my new friends."

Ann's brows knitted together.

"New friends?"

Kim nodded before walking over to the garage door opener and pushing it. Ann and James heard the roar of a motor as Kim opened the door. A lone blue motorcycle sat in the middle of the garage.

"Hit the garage door opener again."

James and Ann looked at each other before James hit the opener to close the garage door. As soon as the door was completely closed, Kim smiled.

"Okay, Arcee."

Kim walked over to the blue motorcycle as it started shifting into a giant robotic woman kneeling on the floor.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Arcee, my partner."

James had a look of absolute shock on his face while Ann was smiling.

"You found what you were looking for," she said.

Kim nodded with a smile before walking to Arcee.

"Arcee, James and Ann Possible."

Arcee gave a small smile.

"It's good to finally meet you. Kim has said nothing but great things about you two."

James finally came out of his shock as he looked at the metal woman.

"Who built you?" he asked.

"I wasn't built. I'm an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron."

"She's Cybertronian, Dad. Just like me."

"You are human," Ann stated.

Kim shook her head before enveloping her arms in metal. Her fingers took points sharp enough to carve deep grooves into the concrete below her feet, her arms changed into red armor while along them, just below her wrists down past her elbow, blades popped out.

"The only parts of me that are human are my stomach, lungs, brain and heart."

"And how would you know for sure?"

"Ratchet scanned her," Arcee stated. "Ratchet is our medical officer."

"'Our'?" Ann asked.

"He's my doctor now, Mom. My systems need to be checked by him on a weekly basis."

"Systems? Why are you talking like a machine?" James said, his eyes moving to his daughter. He saw the metallic arms but din't

Kim sighed before looking at Arcee.

"I guess it's time I went full robot mode again."

Arcee gave a small nod.

"Go for it, Kid."

Kim smiled before looking at her parents.

"This is why I'm talking like a machine, Dad. I am one."

And before both James and Ann's eyes, Kim's entire body started shifting, her skin being replaced with armor, her eyes becoming lights and her hair receding into her head to be covered with a helmet. As soon as the transformation was complete, Kim opened her optics.

"This is why I talk like a machine, Dad."

Kim then walked over to Arcee and smiled.

"Now I'm like you, Arcee."

Arcee gave a small chuckle before shaking her head.

Kim then looked down at her chest and groaned.

"Every time I change my chest into armor, my bra gets caught," Kim said before pulling off her shirt and then pulling the bra from between the armor plates. Kim then went on to remove her pants and shoes, standing completely naked, but not showing anything.

"That's better. Clothing can be very irritating on my armor."

"Kimmie?"

Kim looked over at her mother.

"It's still me, Mom."

Kim then looked over at Arcee.

"I need a vehicle mode now."

Kim looked out the garage window as a small motorcycle went roaring by.

"Oh! I like that one!"

Kim then scanned the bike. As soon as she had the scan, she shifted into a red version of the bike and revved her motor.

"I love this!" Kim declared. She then shifted back into her robot mode. Several of the bikes parts were still visible all over her body, like her tires. They were on her back, the back tire flush against her metal skin and the front tire on top of it.

"Kimmie!"

"Mom, it's okay," Kim said before shifting back to her human form. "See? Still the same little girl that went to Jasper, Nevada."

Kim then pulled her pants and shirt on when her father turned away.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm dressed now."

James turned to look at his daughter.

"So you're a machine now?"

Kim nodded with a smile.

"I'm a living machine. Just like my team."

"Team?" Ann asked.

"I joined the Autobots, Arcee's team. Our main goal is to hunt down Energon and stop the Decepticons."

"And what are the Decepticons?" James asked.

Kim motioned for Arcee to explain.

"They are our enemy. Though they are Cybertronian just like us, they hunt down Autobots and kill them. They want to rule this world and will kill anyone that gets in their way. Your daughter is taking a bold risk, but from what she's done before she was one of us, I would say it's nothing new."

Kim nodded before the front door burst open.

"Take 'em, boys!"

Kim looked over to see Betty.

"Thank you for telling us that, Kimberly. Now you have now choice but to come with us," Betty stated before raising her gun to full height.

Kim lifted her right hand and grinned.

"You really want to see what Energon can do, Betty?"

"You won't get away this time, Kimberly. We have the place completely surrounded."

Kim sighed before looking at Arcee.

"Looks like we have no choice, Kid."

Kim then looked at Betty before shifting into her robot mode. Her clothes ripped off as her body expanded too far for the fabric to cover.

"Is it because I'm no longer human that you can order me around like a child, Elizabeth? Because I am nothing of the sort."

Kim then walked over and grabbed the gun from Betty's hand with a lightning quick movement. She then pulled the clip from the gun before wadding the gun up into a tight ball.

"Now I suggest you leave me alone. You won't be taking me in for tests. You won't be taking me in for experiments."

Betty didn't move. She just snapped her fingers and several more men walked in with Jim and Tim in their arms.

"I'm sorry it's come to this, but if you don't come in, then they do."

Kim took the wadded gun in her hand.

"Do you really think you can get away with that, Betty?" Kim growled, her optics glowing brightly. "You do anything to them and I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life!" Kim the grabbed the older woman by her neck.

"I don't care what you think you can do, Elizabeth Director!" Kim growled. "You tell your men to let my brothers go or you'll hit the floor before they do!"

The men didn't budge.

Kim took Betty and lifted her into the air, the older woman giving a started yelp. Kim then walked over to the men, who backed away.

"You are to put my brothers down before I put you down!"

The men looked at each other before turning tail and running, the twins hitting the ground.

Kim then lowered Betty to eye level.

"Listen here, Betty," Kim said, her voice deathly low. "If you do anything like that again, I won't hold back!"

Kim then walked Betty to the front door and shoved her out of the house.

Kim then walked over to her parents.

"Get some things together. You need to come to the base."

Ann and James nodded before grabbing their sons and running up the stairs to get clothes together for the trip. Kim then walked back into the garage where Arcee was waiting, her hand pressed to her head.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge. And make sure there are human sized beds ready for when we arrive."

Kim turned to see her mother and father and her brothers running into the room.

"Okay, you guys," Kim said before walking over to her brothers. She knelt down in front of them and looked at them. "I need you guys to hop on and hold on tight. We've got a long ride ahead of us. And if you be good, I'll let you have a little fun." Kim held up her right hand with her index finger and thumb half an inch apart. "Just don't try to take me apart. 'Kay?"

Jim and Tim smiled at their sister before giving her a big hug.

Kim then let go of her brothers before transforming into her vehicle mode.

"Okay, you two, hop on."

James and Ann gave Kim a stern look.

"Kimberly," Ann stated.

"What? I've never had anyone on me in this mode seeing as I just got it."

Ann walked over and lifted one of the twins onto Kim before getting on herself.

"Okay, that is just so weird," Kim said.

Ann and Tim got into a comfortable position as James and Jim looked at Arcee.

"Let's go."

Arcee shifted into her vehicle mode and the other two got on.

"Okay, guys," Kim said. "Let's roll!"

Arcee gave a small chuckle.

The garage door opened and an army came into view.

"Surrender!"

Kim revved her motor.

"Mom, hold him tight. And keep a good grip on me. Same goes for you, Dad, with Arcee."

"Stand down, Kimberly!"

Kim's tire spun out as she got her rear momentum to speed.

"Catch us if you can!" Kim said as she released her brake.

Kim and Arcee shot forward and into the crowd of soldiers.

* * *

******Kim and Arcee now have passengers and are heading into the ****fray as Betty blocks their path of escape. What will Kim and Arcee have to do? How will they get back to base? Those answers next time! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Kim Possible or ****Transformers Prime****. I ****do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Stop them!" Betty yelled.

Kim and Arcee, along with their passengers, shot forward into the army, plowing a path through the men. That is until Betty stepped in the way with an RPG on her shoulder.

"Surrender, Kimberly!"

Kim did a U-turn and shot back the way she had come.

"You fire that thing at me and you'll be thrown in jail for the death of innocent lives!" Kim yelled.

Arcee followed Kim back the way she had come and they both shot through a small gap between the men right next to the house.

"I hope they're not seriously hurt," Ann said as she clung to both her daughter and Tim.

"I hope so, too," Kim said as she sped off down the road with Arcee, James and Jim right behind.

"So where are we going?" Ann asked.

"The Autobot Base," Kim said before opening her comline. "Ratchet, I need a bridge, now!"

A swirling vortex appeared in front of them all before Kim and Arcee shot through. When they were safely in the base, Kim and Arcee both came to a stop.

"Mom, Dad and Tweebs," Kim said, "meet the Autobots. Ratchet is the red and white one at the console, Bulkhead is the green one over on the other side of the room, Bumble Bee is the yellow one next to the ledge playing video games with Rafael, and Optimus is the tall red one."

Ann, James, Jim, and Tim all looked up at the Autobots with awe.

"Welcome to the Autobot Base," Optimus said as he looked down at the family. "I am Optimus Prime."

James finally shook his head before getting off Arcee and taking Jim with him. Ann followed suit. As soon as Kim and Arcee were clear, they both transformed back into their humanoid modes.

"Hey, guys," Kim stated as she waved to Ratchet and Optimus.

"Kimberly?"

Kim nodded.

"I went and got a vehicle mode while I was in Middleton."

Kim then ran over to the stairs leading up to the higher levels and up to the living area.

"Hey," she said.

Jack, Miko and Rafael all looked at Kim.

"Hello," Jack said, his voice hesitant.

"Come on, Jack," Kim stated. "Am I too different for you to recognize me?"

Jack squinted his eyes as he looked her up and down, his eyes stopping several times on her forest green optics.

"Kim?" he asked.

Kim nodded as she put a hand on her hip.

"Took you long enough," Kim joked.

Jack smiled.

"Cool!" Miko yelled.

Kim sighed before looking to Rafael.

"My twin brothers are down below if you want to go introduce yourself. They might not be a computer genius, but they do build and launch real rockets."

Rafael smiled.

"I'm game," he said.

Kim smiled as Rafael walked down the stairs to talk to Jim and Tim.

"Kimberly?"

Kim walked over to the edge and looked at Optimus.

"Why did you bring your family here?"

"Dr. Elizabeth Director has been on my case about going in to be tested. And she wouldn't have stopped until she found out what I really was. She already tried holding my brothers hostage."

Optimus nodded before Kim sat down on the rail.

"I don't think I'll go back to being human," Kim said as she smiled.

"Why?" Jack said as he leaned against the rail next to Kim.

"I feel better as a machine. I guess finding out that I was a machine, I didn't like being human anymore."

"But what about your missions?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yeah."

Just then she received a call from her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?"

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm safe."

"_Where are you? Why can't I see you?"_

Kim looked at her palm and Wade's image appeared above it.

"Is that better, Wade?"

"_Kim! What happened to you?"_

"I told you. It's not my fault that you didn't believe me."

"_All you said earlier was true?!"_

Kim sighed as she looked at Wade's image.

"I'm not human, Wade! How many times do I have to say it before it sinks in?!"

"_Where are you, Kim? Maybe we can fix this."_

Kim glared at Wade.

"You want me to be like I was? Or should I say wasn't? Remember that I wasn't human after I came home from the hospital at the age of three."

Wade nodded as he looked at Kim.

"So what's the sitch?"

"_Drakken and Shego have broken out of prison and have stolen a laser drill."_

Kim shook her head.

"I'm on my way. How long does it usually take me to get to my destinations from home or school?"

"About three to six hours."

"Have Ron ready. I'm going to pick him up."

Wade nodded and his image vanished. Kim then dropped down to the ground floor and approached her parents.

"I'm heading out on a mission," she said.

Ann pulled her daughter into a hug, her hands going around the tires on Kim's back.

"You come back in one piece, Kim."

"Oh, I'm sure I will. I'm going against Shego."

Ann smiled before her daughter walked over to Ratchet to open the Ground Bridge. As soon as he had the coordinates, Kim ran through the bridge and appeared right outside Ron's house.

She then ran up to the door, keeping her blasters charged just in case.

A few seconds after she knocked, the front door opened and Ron appeared.

"Hey Ron."

Ron backed up in fear with a yell.

"Whoa, Ron! It's me! It's KP!"

"You are not KP!"

Kim sighed before looking around. She didn't see anything amiss on her scanners so she stepped into the house and closed the door.

"Rufus!"

The naked mole rat came crawling out of Ron's pocket.

"Rock aby Rufus, on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bow brakes the cradle will fall and down will come Rufus, cradle in all."

Rufus was fast asleep on top of Ron.

"KP?"

Kim nodded as she held out a hand.

"Come on, Ron. You still have some of my gear here, right?"

Ron nodded.

"Could you go get it for me? I'll be in the bathroom. I need to change back to human."

Ron went to get the clothes while Kim moved down the hallway, mindful of the tires on her back. When she was in the bathroom, she looked at her reflection.

"That is so different than what I'm use to," Kim said as she lifted a hand to touch her face. After a moment longer, Ron knocked on the door.

"Thanks Ron," Kim said as she took the bag. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Ron nodded and left the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Kim focused on becoming human. After a few moment, Kim opened her eyes and saw that she was still in her robot mode. So she closed her eyes and tried again. Same results.

"Oh no," Kim said. Kim tapped her head. "Ratchet?"

"_Yes, Kimberly?"_

"I can't go human."

Kim leaned against the sink as she waited for Ratchet to say something.

"_Return to base for diagnostic."_

Kim sighed as she stood up straight. She then grabbed the bag and walked to the living room to find Ron ready and waiting.

"Come on, Ron. I need to get back to base."

"What do you mean 'back to base'? It sounds like you're in some sort of military."

Kim nodded.

"In a way, I am."

Kim then opened the door and looked around, her optics looking in every which direction."

"Clear," Kim said before tapping her head. "Ratchet, requesting a bridge. And permission to bring Ron to base."

"_Permission granted," _Optimus said over the comlink. The vortex appeared in front of the two and Kim grabbed Ron's arm.

"Come on, Ron."

She then pulled Ron into the vortex and into the Autobot base. Once she was inside, she walked over to Ratchet.

"I'm ready for that diagnostic."

Ratchet smiled.

"At least someone has some sense to listen to my orders," he said.

Kim nodded before walking off toward the Medbay behind the bot.

"Mrs. Dr. P? What's going on?"

Ann watched as her daughter walked into the Medbay.

"She's one of them," she said, her voice heavy with emotion.

"What do you mean? One of what?"

Ann turned to look Ron in the eye.

"You saw she was a robot, right?"

Ron nodded.

"And you saw that other robot talk to her, right?"

He nodded again.

"Kim is one of the robots. She was turned into a living machine when she was three years old and we just found about it a week and a half ago."

Ann was brought out of her thoughts as Kim walked out of the Medbay looking down, a serious expression on her face.

"What's the matter, Kimmie?" Ann asked as she walked over to her daughter.

"I'm not human anymore. My brain, lungs and heart have been changed into machines. The only part that I have that's really organic is my stomach. It would seem that I've turned into a full Cybertronian."

Kim then looked up at Optimus.

"Permission to speak, sir."

Optimus knelt down to her level.

"I wish to continue my missions. I know that that's against our code, 'Robots In Descise', but I would go crazy if I didn't do my missions. But I will do as you command, sir," Kim said.

Optimus stood to his full height and walked over to Ratchet.

"I am in need of your advice."

Ratchet looked down at Kim for a second before looking at Optimus.

"She's one of the few that understand our need for what we do and tries to follow the rules. I say let her go. She might be seen, but she's always done the right thing in the end."

Kim's optics were wide when she heard that.

"Thank you, Ratchet," Kim said, her voice showing awe.

Ratchet nodded and, after getting the coordinates, activated the Ground Bridge.

"One ticket to the Amazons."

Kim smiled before walking over to Ron.

"Hop on," she said.

"What do you mean?"

Kim smiled before stepping back and transforming into her vehicle mode.

"Hop on."

Ron slowly walked over to Kim and sat down on her seat.

"Now grip my handlebars tightly."

Ron did so before Kim slowly started moving.

"See you in a bit!"

Kim and Ron then shot off, Ron screaming and Kim laughing.

* * *

******Kim and Ron have finally gotten together for another mission and Ron is still getting use to Kim's robot form. How will Shego take to Kimmie being a machine? You'll just have to wait for those answers! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Kim Possible or ****Transformers Prime****. I ****do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kim shot over several hills as she roared through the Amazon jungle.

"You okay, Ron?" she asked.

Ron shook his head.

Kim slowed down to a stop before moving one of her mirrors to see Ron. He looked green in the face.

"If you throw up on me, I'm going to throw you into a river!"

Ron nodded and got off Kim before throwing up a few feet away from her.

"Was the ride here really that bad, Ron?" she asked as she resumed her Robot mode.

Ron nodded as he turned to look at Kim.

"Sorry. You know how I like my thrill rush."

He nodded again with a small smile.

"So let's get going. If I'm not mistaken, the lair is only a mile away. Why don't we walk from here?"

"Thanks, KP. No offense, but you make me queasy when you take all those hills at full speed."

Kim smiled before wrapping her arm around Ron's shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze.

"So let's go."

Ron nodded and they walked off.

* * *

When they got to the lair's doors, Kim wasn't surprised to see it bolted shut. In a normal situation, she would have looked for a different way in. But seeing as this wasn't a normal situation, she walked over to the door and shoved them open as if they were nothing.

"Oh, Shego?" Kim called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Hey, Princ-"

Shego came into the room with both hands ignited, but as soon as she saw Kim, her hands went out.

"Come one, Shego. I'm sure you can take me."

Shego looked at Kim with confusion.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm Kim Possible. Once human teen heroine."

Shego's eyes widened.

"What happened to you?"

"You remember what happened during the Lil' Diablo thing where you slashed my arm?"

Shego nodded.

"Well, it turns out that was me all along. I was turned into a techno organic at the age of three to save my life. Now I'm an alien robot."

Shego looked Kim over.

"Still as hot as ever."

If Kim could still bush, she probably would have. As it was, she looked down at her feet.

"Kimmie?"

Kim looked up.

"Can you look human again?"

Kim shook her head.

"It would seem that my systems are in full alien mode. Believe me, if I could go human, I would."

Shego sighed.

"Shall we get this fight started?"

Kim shook her head.

"I don't want to fight you anymore. However, I do want to offer you a spot on my team."

"Help you take on the worlds villains?" Shego asked, laughing.

Kim shook her head.

"I've already talked it over with my superior and he has asked for your presence."

"Superior?"

"I'm not human and the ones that are the same as me are higher up in the ranks. My commander, Optimus Prime, has asked to speak with you. That is after we take Drakken in."

Shego growled.

"Don't be like that, Shego. The human/Autobot liaison is coming in tomorrow and we want to talk everything over with him when he does. That includes your help in protecting the entire world. Not just from the villains, but from other machines."

Shego just continued to glare at Kim.

"Shego, think of it. If you do this, I'll ask that your criminal record be wiped clean. Not even a parking ticket."

That got the older woman's attention.

"I could start over?"

Kim sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Shego. You could start completely over and do everything you've already done again."

Shego looked at Kim. She then stepped up to the girl.

"What's the matter, Kimmie?"

Kim just looked away.

"Kimmie?"

Kim looked at Shego and the older woman was surprised to see blue tears falling from Kim's eyes.

"I can't help it," Kim said. "I can't help the fact that I want you with me. That I want you by my side."

Kim then hugged the older woman.

"I love you, Shego."

A tender smile showed on Shego's face as she returned the embrace, tightly holding Kim against her.

"The feeling is mutual, Princess."

Kim started sobbing on the older woman.

Shego then pulled away from the former redhead only to cup her face and kiss her right on her metal lips.

"Now what do you say we get out of here? I'm sure you can just give Betty the location."

Kim nodded as she wiped the Energon tears away.

"Let's get back to base," Kim said with a small smile. She then tapped the side of her head. "Ratchet, requesting Ground Bridge."

Not two seconds later, a vortex appeared.

Kim then grabbed Shego's hand and pulled her into the vortex, Ron following only a few seconds behind in total shock.

When they were all safe, and Ratchet had sent Ron home, Kim walked over to Optimus with Shego's hand still clutched in her own.

"Sir, I would like to introduce you to Shego. Shego, my commander, Optimus Prime."

Shego looked up at the machine.

"He's huge," Shego said in awe.

"Hello, Shego."

Shego and Kim both turned to look at Ann.

"Mom," Kim said as she embraced her mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Possible."

Kim smiled before turning around to face Shego.

"How have you been since your brothers predicament?"

Shego motioned for Kim to answer.

"Well, she's been good, I guess you could say. Always loosing to me..."

"Hey!"

Kim laughed before pulling the villainess into a hug.

"How about you and I go for a ride?"

Shego looked at Kim confused.

"If you'd let go, I'll show you what I mean," Kim said with a grin.

Shego released Kim and the girl stepped back. As soon as she had enough room, she shifted into her vehicle mode.

"Oh, Kimmie!" Shego cried with glee. "You are one hot motorcycle!"

Shego hopped onto Kim's seat.

"I'll be back in a bit, sir."

Optimus nodded before Kim spun her back tire.

"Here we go, Shego!"

* * *

Kim and Shego returned to base an hour later, laughing.

"Kim, it's time for dinner."

Kim smiled as Shego got off her allowing her to transform. Kim then ran to the kitchen area and sat down in her chair.

"So what's for dinner, Mom?" she asked as the older woman walked toward the table.

"Brainloaf."

Kim smiled as she was handed her portion, Miko, Rafael, and Jack all looking on in horror.

"Don't worry, guys," Kim said. "She makes this to practice her artistic skill. Why she has to turn the meatloaf into a brain is beyond me."

"Kimmie!"

Kim laughed as she patted the seat next to her. Shego sat down.

"So why is your family here?"

"Betty. She wants me. But not in a good way. Seeing as I'm no longer human, she sees it fit to command me around like I'm a thing. I may be a machine, but I'm not a possession."

Shego shook her head.

"I'd have to disagree with you there, Pumpkin," Shego said. "You are mine after all."

Kim smiled as she gently grabbed Shego's hand.

"And you know you're mine as well, right?" Kim asked.

Shego nodded with a smile for the once redhead.

"So have you thought over the offer my commander extended?"

"Joining your team?"

Kim nodded as she took a bite of her food. She was glad she could still eat and taste.

"Why not. I'll join. As long as I can stay with you."

Kim smiled.

"After dinner, target practice," Kim said with a smile.

Shego looked at Kim.

"Target practice?"

Kim held up her hand for Shego to look at.

"See that hole in my palm?"

Shego nodded.

"That's my Energon blaster."

"Ah."

Kim nodded before continuing to eat. Once her plate was cleared, she walked with Shego to the range.

"Those are some big targets," Shego said.

"That they are. We have large enemies to fight."

"Kimberly."

Kim smiled before turning around.

"Hello, sir."

"I have come to talk to your friend, Shego."

Kim nodded.

"Kimberly has told us that you can produce plasma hot enough to burn through metal. We need to see if you can melt it through Cybertronian metal."

Kim was then surprised when Optimus held out his hand.

"If you would," he said.

Shego placed her palm in Optimus's and lit her plasma. After a second, Optimus pulled his palm away, a hole having been melted right his armor.

"Very good. I will see you tomorrow for our meeting, Kimberly."

Kim nodded before turning to Shego.

"I can't believe he let you melt a hole in his palm. It's going to take a day for his hand to close."

Shego nodded.

"Kimberly, report to the Command Center."

Kim smiled before walking over to the door.

"You coming?"

Shego nodded before walking over to the robot girl and followed her back to the main room.

"Yes, Ratchet? You needed to see me?"

Ratchet held up a torch and a cutting tool.

"Seeing as you have sworn to the Autobot cause, it's only right you wear our insignia."

Kim looked at her body and noticed that she was indeed missing her allegiance insignia.

Kim walked over to the medic bot and allowed him to lift her up onto the console.

"Now remember. You are only up here because I need to reach you're chest plates. Do not try to get up here without my permission. Are we clear?"

Kim raised her hand.

"Clear as a cloudless sky."

Ratchet smiled before he began his work. After what seemed like an hour, Kim looked down at her chest. Over where her heart use to be now bore the mark of the Autobots.

* * *

******Kim has taken the flag of the Autobots. How will her parents take the news? How will Ron and Wade?**

******And what of Betty? She's still pissed at Kim for getting away. What will she do to get at Kim? How far will she go? You'll just have to wait for those answers! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Kim Possible or ****Transformers Prime****. I ****do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning with a yawn and stretched. Before she had time to do anything else, the alarms went off. Kim jumped off her berth and ran out of the room, heading straight for the Command Center.

"What's the sitch, Ratchet?"

Ratchet shook his head.

"It's just Agent Fowler. Try to not do anything brash."

Kim nodded before walking over to Bumblebee. The scout set his hand down and lifted her up to his shoulder. There she sat as the lift came down.

"Morning, everyone," Fowler said.

"Greetings, Agent Fowler."

Fowler turned to look at Optimus.

"What's the latest?"

Optimus motioned to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee? You have something to say?" Fowler said with a slight chuckle.

Bumblebee pointed at Kim sitting on his shoulder.

"I think Optimus was motioning to me," Kim said. Kim then jumped to the landing and walked over to Agent Fowler. "Kim Possible."

"The world saving heroine? But you're an Autobot. A small Autobot."

"I'll let Ratchet give you all the details. Just know that I'm here to help the Autobots."

"Princess?"

Kim smiled before running down the stairs and giving Shego a hug and kiss.

"Good morning to you, too, Kimmie," Shego said with a grin. She then looked up at the shocked face of Agent Fowler.

"What in Sam Hill is going on?!" Fowler yelled. "What is Shego doing here?!"

Kim motioned toward her family as they walked into the room.

"We had to leave when Elizabeth Director threatened my brothers. So I brought them here," Kim stated as she walked over to her mother. "Agent Fowler, meet Ann, James, Jim, and Tim Possible."

Fowler sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Washington isn't going to like this," he said.

"Oh, well," Kim said as she grabbed Shego's hand. "Come on, Hot Stuff."

Shego laughed as Kim pulled her out of the room.

"Kim Possible an Autobot?"

"I can explain that," Ann said as she walked over.

* * *

Kim and Shego left the Autobot base to get some fresh air and to get away from Fowler.

"So that was the liaison from the government for the human/Autobot alliance?"

"That's what I figured," Kim said as she pulled to a stop outside the city.

"Why are we stopping here?"

Kim didn't say anything. She just sat there looking like a regular motorcycle.

"Kimmie?"

"I'm just thinking. What will Drakken think of you fighting to save the world from the Decepticons? Fighting along side me?"

Shego laughed as she leaned over Kim's tank and kissed her windshield.

"Mmm... what's that for?" Kim asked as her motor purred.

"Just because I love you."

Kim would have been smiling if she had a face.

"I love you too, Shego. If you'll get off, I'll give you a proper kiss."

Shego looked around before getting off her Kimmie.

As soon as Kim had the space, the metal plates shifted into her humanoid form. As soon as she had her legs and arms, she pulled Shego into a tight hug and deep kiss.

"I would ask if you wanted to spar, but seeing as I have metal limbs, that's kinda cheating," Kim said after they broke the kiss. "If I still had my human form, I would so fight you."

"_Kimberly," _Ratchet said over her comlink.

"I read you, Ratchet."

"_Agent Fowler would like to talk to both you and Shego."_

"Acknowledged," Kim said before looking back at Shego. "Looks like we have to head back to base."

Shego nodded as Kim shifted into her vehicle mode.

"I really like the fact that you can become a motorcycle, Kimmie. Now I don't have to worry about my bike getting stolen."

"True, but unless I'm able to eat, I won't be driving at all. I need the Energon."

"Don't you mean energy?"

"No. Energon. That's what fuels all Cybertronian life. I don't have to use Energon straight out because my stomach converts food into Energon."

"Oh."

Kim pulled over to Shego and the older woman got on.

"We have an appointment to keep, Shego. Let's not cause too much trouble."

Shego nodded as Kim pulled away, shooting out into the desert. After a moment Kim spoke again.

"I didn't mean it, you know."

"That we have an appointment?"

"No," Kim stated. "What I said before I kicked you into that tower. That I hated you. I didn't mean it."

"I know, Princess. I know."

Shego started rubbing her hand on Kim's tank.

"I didn't want to leave that between us," Kim stated. "I love you too much to keep that rift there."

Shego leaned down and kissed Kim's windshield.

"I know, Kimmie. I love you, too."

The miles flew by until they entered the Autobot base. When they came to a stop, Fowler was still there, apparently waiting for the two to return.

"Now that you two are here, we can start. I would like to talk to Shego first in private."

Shego got off Kim and Kim transformed.

"No way, Agent Fowler," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Shego. "Not going to happen."

"I'm not about to take her away," he said.

"You do anything to take my girlfriend away and you'll be in major trouble."

Shego turned to look at Kim over her shoulder.

"Girlfriend, Princess?"

Kim's optics turned to look at Shego.

"Yes, Shego. I'm not letting anyone take you away from me."

Fowler raised his hands.

"No need to get like that, Miss Possible. I was told that she joined Team Prime. Prime said that she's going to be your partner."

Kim nodded before she slowly released Shego from her grasp.

"I'll be right down the hall and I'll have my audio receptors turned up," Kim assured her. "Just yell and I'll be there in an instant."

Shego smiled before giving Kim a kiss. Kim then walked down the hall.

"So what now?" Shego asked as she watched Kim walk away. She then turned to look at Fowler. "What's going to happen now?"

"You get the gear you need for the upcoming brawls with the 'Cons. Anything specific?"

Shego thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm good," she said as she ignited her right hand. "I would like a new cat suit with the same insignia on the same side of my chest as Kimmie. Would that be possible?"

Fowler nodded with a smile.

"Very possible. We will try to have it out to you in the next few days. Try and not do anything rash while you're here."

"Fowler, I just gave up everything to be with Kimmie. I want to be with her. I won't be a criminal if she says so."

Fowler nodded before holding out his hand.

"Welcome to Jasper, Nevada and to Team Prime, Shego."

Shego smiled before accepting the handshake.

"Glad to be, Agent Fowler."

Shego then walked to the hallway and around the corner to find Kim standing there with a smile on her face and blue tears of happiness flowing down her face.

"I love you, Shego!"

Shego smiled as she embraced the former redhead.

"Let's go train," Shego said as she wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulders, between her head and the tires on her back.

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Director sat in her office, watching the footage from the cameras she had placed in the Possible's garage. She watched as Kim became a machine over and over again. She just couldn't understand Kim Possible some times. Someone knocking at her door brought her from her thoughts.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and three men walked in.

At the sight of the men, Betty got to her feet and stood at attention.

"At ease, Dr. Director."

Betty relaxed slightly.

"What is the status on capturing one of those machines?" the man in front said.

"Well, sir, we have been completely unsuccessful in our attempts. The subject keeps evading our men and our surveillance."

The man scowled at Betty.

"But we have come across something. We have captured the man that preformed the procedure to create one similar to the subject."

The man nodded.

"Have you found volunteers to go through with it?"

Betty shook her head.

"Very well. You shall do it."

Betty gasped.

"But sir! I'm needed here!"

"It is not up for discussion," the man said. "You will be turned into one of those machines. Our perfect weapon."

Betty backed away.

The other two men grabbed her and dragged her from the room, with her kicking and screaming the entire way.

* * *

******Kim and Shego have become partners with the Autobots. How well will they fight against the Decepticons? And what of Betty? What will happen to her once they turn her into a techno organic? You'll just have to wait and find out! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Kim Possible or Transformers Prime. I do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Kim looked over her shoulder at Shego, making sure her partner was close.

"We're almost there, Shego," Kim said, looking around a corner. "The target is only a hundred yards away."

Shego nodded as she lifted her flaming fists.

Kim charged the Energon blasters in her palms.

"Let's go!"

Kim was several feet away from the door when a dozen men came out of a hallway.

"You there! Surrender for experimentation!"

Kim's optics flared.

"You think you control me?!" Kim growled. "I am a Cybertronian! I don't listen to the likes of you!"

Kim then started firing her blasters at the ceiling, causing several of the tiles to come falling onto the men. Kim then ran over to them and shoved them all out of the way.

"Get out of my way!" Kim then ran to the door and threw it open. Spying the capsule, Kim nodded to Shego before running into the room and rolling it out.

"Kimberly to Ratchet. Bridge me!"

A swirling vortex appeared and Kim and Shego ran through, Kim still pushing the capsule.

"Stop them! They mustn't get away with the weapon!"

Kim shot one last bolt of Energon at the floor by the man's feet.

"Shut your damn mouth, you sick asshole!" she yelled. She then continued through the vortex. As soon as she was on the other side, the vortex closed.

"Kim?"

Kim rolled the capsule to the Medbay before dropping to the floor with a sigh.

"Mom? I need food," she said.

Ann, who had been close by her daughter when she came back through, nodded and ran to the kitchen to fix her daughter something to eat.

"Mind telling me what we went through hell to get?" Shego asked.

"Betty."

"What?"

"We went to get Betty. It seems that the military really wants to get their hands on one of us. So bad that they used Betty as a guinea pig to get what they wanted."

"You mean..."

Kim nodded.

"She's now a techno organic. They captured Sumdac and used him to turn her into one."

Shego walked over to the capsule and looked into the window. Betty lay there asleep with out her eye-patch.

Kim sighed again before getting to her feet.

"We'll revive her later. Right now, I need food. I'm almost out of Energon."

Shego nodded and walked with Kim, grabbing her hand and walking with her to the kitchen table.

* * *

Kim watched as Ratchet got everything ready. As soon as he nodded, Kim hit the button to revive Betty.

With a hiss, the capsule opened and Betty started to stir.

"Betty? How do you feel?"

The woman shook her head before opening both eyes. Her left eye was as normal as ever. But her right was an optic, not an actual eye.

"I don't feel like myself," she said.

Kim held out a hand and helped Betty to her feet.

"Take it easy," Kim said. "You were just turned into a techno organic. You might be a little weak."

Betty nodded before falling to the floor and hugging herself.

"A weapon," she whispered, her face breaking out in sweat. "They just wanted a weapon!" She then turned her eyes on Kim. "Oh, Kim! I am so sorry! I had no idea they would want to have the perfect weapon!"

Kim gave a soft smile before helping her to her feet.

"Let's get you check over. Ratchet?"

Betty turned to look at the person Kim spoke to. When she saw him, her eye and optic both went wide.

"Betty, this is our medical officer, Ratchet. Ratchet, this is Betty."

Ratchet nodded before bringing a scanner to Betty and slowly running it over her body.

"Well, she's slowly becoming the same as you, Kimberly. As soon as she transforms into her robot mode, she'll be the same as you."

Kim helped Betty to stand again.

"No!" Betty wailed.

"Come on, Betts. Surely you want to fight against them."

Betty turned to see Shego.

"Shego?!" Betty wondered aloud. "What in hell are you doing here?!"

Kim placed a gentle hand on Betty's shouder.

"I brought her hear. She's a major help to the cause of the Autobots."

Betty saw a symbol on Ratchet's arm before looking to Kim. Seeing the same symbol on the former redhead's chest shocked her.

"You're with them?"

Kim nodded.

"I wanted to help the Autobots. They helped me find out who I am and helped me adjust. I'm sure that if you let them, they'll do the same for you."

Betty nodded as she watched several other robots enter the room.

"Betty, this is my team. The Autobots. The white one with the 88 on his arms is Smokescreen. The large green one is Bulkhead. The woman bot is Arcee. The yellow bot is Bumblebee. And finally my commander, Optimus Prime, the large red and blue Autobot."

Kim then nodded to her commander.

"I see your mission was a success, Kimberly."

Kim nodded as she pulled Betty with her toward the leader of the Autobots.

"She's adjusting sir. I request that she stays at base for observations."

Optimus and Ratchet nodded.

"Request granted, Kimberly."

Kim nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

* * *

Kim sat on the edge of the mason watching the sunset.

"May I join you?"

Kim looked over her shoulder to see Betty staring at her, her eye-patch back on.

"Doesn't that bother your optic?" Kim asked, motioning to the spot next to her.

"I can see through it," Betty said with bitterness as she sat down. She had not wanted to be a techno organic. She had wanted to be human.

"Got forced into it, huh?" Kim asked her tone sad.

Betty nodded as she looked at the sunset.

"I'm not going back now," she said. "I no longer have any place as the leader of Global Justice."

Kim nodded before looking over at the older woman.

"Who will take your place? Will Du?"

Betty shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea. But I don't care any more. Those bastards took advantage of me before they put me under."

"You mean they..."

"Yes. Those bastards raped me before giving me the sedative to put me under for the procedure. They figured that as soon as I had been changed, their work would be completely gone. And as fate would have it, it is. Thank God for that."

Kim nodded before scooting closer to the woman and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure they would have done that to me as well," Kim stated.

"I don't doubt it," Betty growled. "If I get my hands on them, I'll kill them!"

Kim was about to say something when a helicopter came into view.

"Looks like we've got company," Kim stated as she helped Betty to her feet. When the helicopter was down, Agent Fowler stepped out with a case.

"Welcome back, Agent Fowler."

Fowler saw Betty and sighed, his free hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's not what you think," Kim stated. "She's not human anymore."

Betty sighed before looking at the man and lifting her eye-patch. Her blue optic stared at the man next to the helicopter.

"How did this happen?"

"Try human experimentation," Kim stated.

Fowler sighed before motioning for them to follow.

"So what's in the case, Agent Fowler?"

"It's the suit that Shego requested. She wanted something with the Autobots logo on it. From what we know, her current suit is hardly considered protective. Just something she continued to wear since her days as a member of Team Go." He then gave a smile. "I'll explain the suit to you when I explain it to her."

Kim nodded as she, Betty and Fowler all walked into the lift and went down to the ground level. When they got there, all of the Autobots looked in their direction.

"Shego!"

Kim said as soon as she saw the woman she loved.

Shego braced herself as Kim jumped at her. Even though Kim didn't look heavy, she always nearly threw Shego to the floor when she jumped at her.

Shego grunted as she caught her girlfriend and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey there, Pumpkin. What's up?"

Kim pointed at Fowler.

"He has your new suit."

Shego smiled before setting her Kimmie on her feet.

"My suit, eh?"

Fowler nodded with a smile.

"Take a look."

Shego opened it up and her breath caught. It was the same color scheme to keep her trademark look going, but the pattern had been altered. Instead of it being oddly pattered, they had leveled the colors, using a sophisticated patter style. And in the same place Kim's Autobot insignia sat one just like it. Right over the left breast.

"The guys in Washington came up with the design. We've had several people trying to come up with ways to make armor a lot lighter, but keep up the same defensive qualities. The suit is made of a Kevlar/Titanium mix, the Kevlar and titanium woven together. It has proven to be ten times stronger than regular body armor. And seeing as we've been working on lighter materials, this suit is our prototype for the hyper-lite model. It weighs about fifteen pounds and will stop any gunfire."

Kim walked over to the material and looked at it, her eyes analyzing every detail of the suit.

"His words are sound," Kim said as she reached in and picked up the material. She then held out the suit to Shego. "Go and change into it. I want to see how you look with a that on."

Shego nodded with a smile and left the room.

"So you have to work with your former arch-rival?"

Kim looked at the man with a hand on her hip.

"I would rather work with her than any person you could think of that's not on my team. I've fought against Shego for four years. I know her better than anyone else out there."

Fowler sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Yo."

Kim looked over at the hallway and saw Shego walking toward her.

"You like?" Shego asked, her hands ignited to test if the gloves could stand her plasma.

Kim nodded as she walked over and gave the older woman a kiss.

"You look hot, Hot Stuff."

Shego smiled at the nickname.

"What do you say we train now? Every time we tried, we were pulled from it."

Kim nodded and hooked her arm through Shego's, the older woman dousing her plasma, and walked toward the training room.

* * *

******Kim has brought Betty, now a Techno Organic, to the Autobot base for protection and to keep an eye on her.**

******So what's next for Team Prime? What will Kim and Shego have to face next? You'll have to wait until next time for those answers! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Kim Possible or Transformers Prime. I do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kim ran into the main room when the alarm sounded.

"Prime!"

Kim sighed when she heard Fowler over the consoles speakers.

"Agent Fowler."

"It would seem that the military have a mind to try and capture Kim Possible and Elizabeth Director. They've teamed up with Silas."

"Who?" Kim asked as she looked at Shego.

"It's understandable that you don't know who he is," Ratchet stated. "He is the leader of MECH. MECH is an organization working in opposition to the United States government. They seek to create a 'newer world order' through the application of cutting-edge technology. For MECH, procuring such technology includes stealing it."

Kim and Shego both nodded.

"Then we need to keep on our guard."

Shego nodded at Kim's words.

"Especially since my Kimmie is one of you," Shego said, looking up at her new boss.

Optimus nodded.

"We will strive to protect her."

"I'll do that," Shego said. "I am Princess's partner after all."

"Good," Fowler said. "We've gotten word that the superiors of Global Justice have teamed up with Silas to get his hands on both Kim and Elizabeth."

"But Global Justice would try to arrest Silas for his crimes!" Betty yelled, her eye-patch missing and her optic visible.

"It would seem not," Fowler said. "He has been giving full immunity if he helps them."

Betty looked at Kim and Shego.

"I guess I will become one of you!" Betty said before closing her eyes and focusing. After a moment, she opened her eyes, her body shifting into a robot form. After a moment, Betty looked at Kim.

"This is so strange," Betty said. "I can still feel everything, but my skin is metal."

Kim nodded with a smile. She then walked over and placed a hand on Betty's blue metallic shoulder.

"Let's get you a vehicle mode."

Shego walked over to Kim and walked out of the base with Betty.

"Is it okay to let those two wander off?" Fowler asked.

"Kimberly is a smart one," Ratchet said. "She will know when to call and if she needs backup. Besides, she has her partner with her."

Bulkhead looked at Ratchet.

"Are you Ratchet or are you someone else? The Ratchet I know would never say things like that."

Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"Yeah, Ratchet," Arcee said. "Since when did you care about humans?"

"She is not human."

"Though that may be true," Optimus stated, "you do seem to have changed since she has been here."

"I know," Ratchet said. "I'm not entirely sure how it happened."

Optimus nodded as he watched the three women walk away.

* * *

An hour later came with the sound of a VW Bug pulling into the base's main chamber. As soon as Kim and Shego rolled to a stop behind the car, and Shego got off of Kim, both Kim and the car transformed into their robot modes.

"How does it feel to be the car instead of riding in one, Betty?"

The last of the plates shifted and the former leader of Global Justice gave Kim a grin. Betty's tires where on her shoulders and shins.

"I like it," Betty said. "This feels amazing!"

"It would seem that one of them got the term 'Robots In Disguise' right," Ratchet stated.

"Now remember, Betty," Kim stated. "Now that you have a vehicle mode, you can't go back to being human, understand?"

Betty nodded and looked at her metal hand.

"Nor do I want to."

Kim looked at her before looking at Ratchet.

"Could you check her out and see if she still has her biological components?" Kim asked.

Ratchet nodded and walked over to Betty.

"Come on, Miss Director."

Betty looked at Ratchet.

"What are you going to do?"

Kim put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing. He's just going to run a scanner over you. You won't be poked, prodded or opened up."

Betty relaxed and gave a thankful smile.

"Thanks Kim," Betty said.

"No big."

Kim smiled before holding her hand up. Wade's image appeard.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan have all broken out of prison."_

Kim looked at Shego.

"What do ya say, Hot Stuff? Wanna help me round up some bad guys?"

Shego sighed.

"I believe we talked about this, Princess."

"I know, Shego. But I want you there. Ron would be useless seeing as I would have to go against three of my worst villains at once. Please Shego?"

Ratchet and everyone else watched as Kim's lower lip started trembling and her optics went wide in a begging fashion.

"Oh, god!" Shego said before turning away. "Turn it off! Turn it off! Alright! Just shut that thing off!"

Kim smiled before embracing her girlfriend.

"I can't believe it still works!" Kim said as she reached up and kissed Shego's check. She then looked at Wade's image still floating over her palm. "Where are they, Wade?"

Wade was staring at the two with blood running down his face.

"Wade? Are you okay?"

Wade snapped out of his trance and wiped the blood from his face.

"_Sorry. They were headed to the Amazons. It seems that Drakken intends to finish the plan you stopped when you called Betty to his location."_

Kim nodded before looking back at the woman in her arms.

Shego groaned as she wrapped her arms around Kim.

"Let's go, Princess. I'm not going to like this one bit, but I will go with you."

Kim looked at her commander.

"By your leave, sir," she said.

Optimus nodded.

"May Primus be with you," he said.

Kim smiled before pulling away from Shego and transforming into her vehicle mode. With a loud rev, Kim and Shego shot forward into the Ground Bridge.

* * *

Shego was whooping as Kim took a large hill at full speed, taking to the air for at least six seconds.

"Enjoying yourself, Shego?" Kim asked.

Shego laughed before leaning down to kiss Kim's windshield.

"Very much so, Princess. You really know how to treat a girl!"

"I tried letting Ron do the same, but he threw up after a mile."

Shego laughed as Kim sped up even more.

"How much farther, Princess?"

"We're almost there."

As they turned the corner, an Energon bolt landed in the ground next to her.

"Well, well, well."

Shego looked up at the robots standing above them.

"It would seem that there is a new Cybertronian on this planet."

Shego glared at the bot.

"Get that flesh bag off your back and come with us."

"Shego, step off for a second."

Shego kept her eyes on the bots in front of her as she dismounted Kim, allowing Kim to transform.

"I don't believe we've met," Kim said as she charged her palms. "But as we can both see, we are not on the same side."

The lead bot looked at the insignia on both of Kim and Shego's chests.

"We are with the Autobots. I will not go with you 'Cons. Now leave me alone before we take you down."

"You dare to disrespect Lord Megatron? Leader of the Decepticon?" a silver bot with wings on his back demanded.

Kim looked at the bot in front of her, a sword had appeared under the cannon on his right arm.

"Another Autobot to kill."

Kim lifted her hands and shot a bolt into Megatron's eye, making him cover his face. The other bolt shot into the thin silver bot next to Megatron, hitting him in the chest. The bot fell over, his optics going dark.

"She offlined Starscream!" one of the other bots said.

Kim shifted into her vehicle mode and Shego got on, turning around to head back the way they had come.

"Stop them!" Megatron yelled in rage. "Bring me that small Autobot!"

"Ratchet," Kim said over her comlink. "We need a bridge now!"

A ground bridge opened in front of them and Kim shot through. As soon as she was in the middle of the Autobot base, the ground bridge closed.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron tried to capture us," Shego said as she got off Kim and let the girl transform.

"What happened other than him showing up?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, I shot him in the optic and some other bot called Starscream in the chest. One of the other 'Cons said that I 'offlined' Starscream, whatever that means."

Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"You have made a very dangerous enemy today, Kimberly," Optimus said as he looked at her. "Starscream was Megatron's second in command. Saying that you 'offlined' Starscream means that you killed him."

Kim gasped as she covered her mouth.

Shego put a hand on Kim's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I've got you, Kimmie," Shego said as she rubbed Kim's lower back below the tires.

Kim clutched the older woman as she started to cry, streaks of Energon tears falling down her face.

"What's the matter, Kim?" Jack asked as he walked over.

"I don't kill!" Kim cried as she turned to look at him, her optics wide with fright. "I'm against killing! And yet I took a life!"

Kim felt a hand on her tire and turned to see Arcee kneeling next to her.

"Kim, this is normal for Autobots. If we don't kill them, they'll kill us."

"But-"

"Kimberly, sometimes it is unavoidable."

Kim looked up at Optimus.

"I have snuffed countless Decepticon sparks in this war. If we don't fight back, they will kill us. You don't have to kill if you don't want to."

"But remember that this is a war," Ratchet said. "It's kill or be killed."

Kim turned to Shego and held the older woman tight. She then started walking away with Shego in her arms.

"I need some time to think," Kim said looking up at Shego. "Will you help me talk this through?"

Shego nodded before leaning down to kiss Kim on the cheek.

"Of course, Kimmie."

Kim smiled as they turned toward the hallway and their room.

* * *

**Kim has taken her first life and is not happy about it. Will Shego be able to help her see that it is a necessary evil? Or will Kim just refuse to kill? Those answers next time! Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Kim Possible or Transformers Prime. I do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Kim woke the next morning with something warm in her metallic arms. When she opened her optics to see what it was, she smiled. Shego was still fast asleep in her arms. But the smile on her face vanished as soon as she recalled her actions from the day before.

When the memory of what Optimus and Arcee said registered, she sighed.

"Kimmie?"

Kim looked to her left to look into Shego's emerald eyes.

"I'm okay, Shego. Just have a lot of things on my mind."

Shego smiled before kissing the former redhead.

"I love you, Kimmie."

Kim smiled as she pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug.

"And I love you, Shego."

Kim leaned in and gave her girlfriend a deep kiss. Both moaned as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Do you know how hot you're making me?" Shego asked after they broke the kiss, Shego's need for air getting to her.

Kim shook her head as she ran the points of her fingers over Shego's cheek.

Shego returned the gesture by running her hand over Kim's chest plates. When Shego's hands were away from the girl, both watched in wonder as Kim's breastplates opened to reveal two soft looking mounds.

"Wow," Kim said as she looked at her chest.

Shego was at a loss for words as she looked at the beautiful mounds on Kim's chest.

"Shego," Kim moaned.

Shego looked into Kim's optics as the former redhead nodded. Without another word, Shego reached out and grabbed Kim's left breast.

"That feels so good!" Kim moaned as she leaned back, her head landing on the tires on her back.

"You're breasts are so soft," Shego said before lowering her head to Kim's unoccupied breast and licking the nipple.

* * *

Ann had her hand posed to knock as she heard her daughter moan.

"Kimmie?"

The moaning stopped and after a moment, the door opened to reveal both Kim and Shego. Kim looked normal seeing as she didn't have skin anymore, but Shego looked as though she had just got out bed.

"What was going on in there?" Ann asked.

"What do yo mean?" Kim asked, her hand gripping Shego's.

"I heard moaning."

Kim looked at Shego.

"Care to explain what was going on?"

Shego looked at Kim before looking back at the older redhead.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Shego asked.

Ann nodded.

"We were this close," Shego said as she held up her index finger and thumb at least a quarter inch apart, "from doing the deed."

Ann gasped. But before she could get respond more than that, Kim had been pulled away by Shego.

"Hold it right there!" Ann yelled as soon as she was able to find her voice.

Kim and Shego were out of sight before she could utter a word.

* * *

"That was a close one," Kim said as she drove away from the base.

Shego was gripping Kim's handlebars tightly as the former redhead raced down the road.

"So where are we going?" Shego asked.

"Somewhere we can be alone," Kim said. "I want to finish what we started in our room," she said with a seductive purr.

Shego smiled as she leaned forward to kiss Kim's windshield.

"Anything for my Princess," Shego said.

Kim shot forward.

* * *

Kim pulled to a stop in the main room of the base, a beaming Shego on her seat.

"Where have you been?" Ann asked as she walked into the room, her anger evident.

Shego got off of Kim and let the former redhead transform. As soon as Kim was standing, she put a hand on her hip.

"Out."

Ann put her hands on her own hips and glared at her daughter.

"Where have you been and what have you been doing?"

"We've been out enjoying each others company."

"Enjoying, how?"

Kim shook her head.

"We finished our trip to the heavens," Shego said as she gave a grin.

Kim was shocked by how mad her mother got then.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE!"

Kim flinched.

"What were you thinking?!"

Kim took a deep breath before looking at her mother with a steady gaze.

"That I wanted to be with the person I love. It's not like I can get married now that I'm a Cybertronian woman. I doubt it could be done."

Ann sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You are grounded," she said. "That means that you and Shego are going to have to get different rooms."

Kim shook her head.

"No."

Ann's gaze shot up to Kim.

"What did you just say?" Ann asked.

"I said no. Shego is my girlfriend and I won't be away from her any longer than I have to be."

Kim then reached out to Shego, the older woman lacing her fingers through the former redheads.

"We love each other, Mrs. Possible. I won't be without her."

And with that, Shego and Kim walked away with a fuming Ann watching them leave.

* * *

"What's the sitch, Ratchet?" Kim called as she and Shego ran into the room after hearing the alarm.

"Agent Fowler has just landed."

As soon as the elevator got down to the main level of the base, Fowler came running off to the guard rails along the edge of the platform.

"Prime! MECH has just attacked a military base outside of Jasper!"

Kim looked over to Jack and June as they stood next to her.

"Arcee?" Jack said as he looked up at his partner.

After Kim and Shego had gotten together, Jack and Arcee had as well.

"This sounds like a trap."

Kim nodded as she looked up at her commanding officer.

"What are your orders, sir?" she asked.

Opitamus looked over at the man on the platform.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Kim grinned before she backed away from everyone else. As soon as she had enough space, she transformed into her vehicle mode and revved her motor.

"Ready to roll, Hot Stuff?"

Shego grinned at the nickname and ran to her girlfriend.

As soon as Shego was sitting on Kim, the former redhead revved her motor and spun out.

* * *

As soon as the Autobots got within visual distance, the MECH soldiers attacked.

"The Autobots," Silas said as he looked around at his men. "Get ready men!"

Kim pulled to a stop, stunning Shego.

"They're walking into a trap," Kim said as she moved one of her mirrors to look at Shego. "Optimus, sir! It's a trap!"

Optimus slammed on his brakes.

Kim then bolted to pull up next to her commander.

"They're not doing anything. They're just standing around. It's most likely a trap."

Optimus transformed and looked at the mass of men still a half mile away.

"Incoming!" Bulkhead yelled as he backed away.

Kim spun out and got back as fast as she could while Optimus turned and ran for some type of cover.

"Autobots! Brace yourselves!"

A few yards away, several shells impacted with the ground, the shooting up as the shell went down.

"Shego! I need room!"

Shego jumped off and ignited her plasma while Kim transformed.

"That was close," Kim said as she put a hand on Shego's shoulder.

"I know, Princess."

"Autobots!"

Kim growled at the male voice.

"We have you completely surrounded."

A whirling sound caught Shego's attention.

"Kimmie?"

Kim held up her hands and looked at her palms, the holes in her hands started to grow brightly.

"Hey Silas! You can kiss my Cybertronian ass!" Kim yelled before letting loose the two Energon bolts, one hitting a tank and the other hitting a building. The tank blew after a few seconds, the men inside having enough time to get out. "I'm not afraid of you! And you can tell the people that let you out that I'm not coming in!"

"Kimberly Possible," Silas said as he stood atop of the destroyed tank. "If that is the case, you will be turned over in a pile of metal."

Kim looked around the rock that she and her team were currently being shielded with.

"Screw you, Silas!" Kim yelled. "I didn't choose to become a Cybertronian, but I chose to stay one! And the only way you're taking me in is as a pile of dead metal!"

Shego grinned as she looked at Kim.

"Besides, I think I'm needed here for my fiancee!"

Shego gasped as she looked into Kim's forest green optics.

"Kimmie?"

"If we survive this, I'm marrying you. I don't care what others say. I love you."

"How sentimental. A Cybertronian fell in love with a human."

Kim looked over at Arcee and nodded to her.

"You had better tell Jack when you get back, Cee. Don't let the opportunity pass you by."

Arcee nodded before pulling out her gun.

"Shego?" Kim said as she looked back at her lover. "Ready?"

"Always, Princess. Always."

Kim grinned before she and Shego both ran around the rock, both firing off their own projectiles.

"Stop them!" Silas yelled at his men.

"FUCK YOU!" Shego yelled as she threw her plasma at several tanks treads, stopping them dead. "I am not going to let you take her away from me!"

Kim grinned as she fired her Energon bolts at the other tanks. When all of the tanks had been disabled, Kim and Shego both stood back to back as the men came running at them.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this, Shego!" Kim said with a smile.

"I hear ya!" Shego replied, a grin on her face as well.

Standing where they had been left, Optimus, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead watched with shock as both women took MECH down a level.

"I don't believe it," Arcee said as she leaned against a rock.

"You ain't kidding," Bulkhead said as he stood next to Arcee. "Those two are kicking MECH's tailpipe."

Soon Kim had her left palm in Silas's face, her Energon charging.

"This is the part where you surrender," Shego said as she and Kim both took deep breaths to calm both Shego's heart and Kim's Spark.

Silas held his hands up insurrender.

"I won't be down long," Silas said as he gave Kim a cold stare.

Kim shrugged before placing her right index finger and middle finger on her temple.

"Agent Fowler, Silas is all yours," she said before pulling both of Silas's hands behind his back and holding them tightly, pulling them up as high as they would go without breaking them.

After a moment, the other Autobots came over and looked at the mess that Kim and Shego had made.

"Nice one, Kid," Arcee said as she gave Kim a gentle pat on the back.

The sound of a helicopter caught everyone's attention. When it landed, Agent Fowler and ten armed men ran over to Kim and pulled Silas from the former redhead's grip.

"Thanks Kim," Fowler said as he smiled.

Kim smiled before walking over to Arcee.

"You will tell him, right?"

Arcee looked around at the other Autobots before looking down at Kim. She then knelt in front of her.

"What if he doesn't return my feelings?" she asked quietly. "What if he rejects me?"

Kim shook her head before looking at Shego.

"Shego and I have both seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one sees him. He's head-over-heels in love with you. Just tell him."

Shego nodded before putting an arm on Kim's shoulders.

"Trust us, Arcee," Shego said. "It's true."

Arcee nodded before looking at her commander.

"Permission for a little time off," she requested.

Optimus nodded.

"Permission granted."

Kim and Shego smiled before the older woman pulled Kim to her and kissed her soundly.

"And so you know, Princess," Shego said when they broke the kiss, "I would love to become Mrs. Kimberly Ann Possible."

Kim smiled before holding the woman in a loving embrace.

* * *

**Kim and Shego are getting married! But how? Silas has been taking into custody for who knows how long and Arcee has some one-on-one time with Jack. How will he take her news? Those answers and more next time. Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Kim Possible or Transformers Prime. I do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Kim walked with Shego towards the lift leading toward the top of the mason.

"Kim!"

Kim looked over her shoulder to see Arcee. The femme had a look of panic on her face.

"What's the matter, Arcee?"

"I can't do it!"

Kim smiled before walking over to the femme and grabbing her hand.

"Come on."

Arcee let herself be pulled toward the main room with Shego following behind, a light chuckle escaping her lips.

"Jack?" Kim called.

Kim saw him walk over to the edge of the platform.

"Could you come here?" she asked.

"Be right there."

Kim then looked at Shego.

"Could you give me and Arcee some time?"

Shego smiled before kissing her lover.

"I'll be in the kitchen area fixing us a snack."

Kim nodded with a smile.

As soon as Jack walked over, Kim motioned for him to follow her and Arcee. When they were alone, Kim looked at Jack.

"What are your feelings for Arcee? And please don't try making excuses," she said.

Jack looked at the femme before looking at Kim.

"I love her."

Kim smiled before looking up at Arcee. The femme slowly got down to their level before looking Jack in the eye.

"You love me?" she asked.

Jack walked over and put his hand on her faceplate.

"I do, Cee."

Arcee gently leaned into his touch as an Energon tear slipped down her cheek.

"And I love you, Jack," she said as she looked at him.

Jack smiled before leaning in and kissing her soundly.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Kim said with a smile. "I'm sure you want to get to know each other more... intimately."

Jack's cheeks flared as he thought of Kim's words.

"Thank you, Kim," Arcee said before gently scooping Jack up into her arms and walking towards the lift.

"So..."

Kim looked to her left to see both her mother and her girlfriend standing there. She smiled at the two.

"They're a couple now," Kim said as she reached out and gently grasped Shego's hand.

"Who's a couple?" Ratchet asked as he walked over with a scanner.

"Arcee and Jack," Kim said.

"WHAT?!"

Kim turned to look at the bot and saw the look of absolute horror on his face.

"What's the problem?" Kim asked.

"A human and a Cybertronian? It goes against nature!"

Kim scoffed.

"I'm a Cybertronian and I'm engaged to be married to a human woman. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Speaking of your engagement," Agent Fowler stated as he walked down from the lifts, "I've asked that a chaplain come by and preform the ceremony."

Kim looked at Shego before turning to her parents.

"Uh... Mom? Dad? I'm getting married," Kim said as she slowly moved to stand behind her future wife.

"What's with all the noise?"

Kim looked over to the corner and saw Betty walking over.

"Just talking, Betty."

"I know," the blue woman said. "I'm just wandering what you were all talking about."

"Mine and Shego's engagement."

Betty's optics went wide as her mouth dropped open.

"You two are getting married?"

Kim nodded with a smile before several alarms started going off.

"And that would be the chaplain," Fowler said as he walked back up the stairs toward the lift. "I'll be right back."

Kim smiled before throwing her arms around Shego's neck.

"I love you," Kim said before claiming the woman's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"I now pronounce you married," the chaplain said as he smiled between the two women. "You may kiss."

Kim smiled as she lifted Shego's vale. Fowler had requested that the chaplain bring a wedding dress for the occasion seeing as they had only gotten engaged the previous day.

"Welcome to the rest of your life, Mrs. Possible," Kim said before she kissed her new wife.

Shego smiled as her lips met Kim's.

"And It's such a wonderful start, Mrs. Possible," Shego said as she pulled away, a loving smile on her face.

Kim looked around at her family before looking to her best girlfriend.

"I'm glad you could come, Monique."

Monique smiled before walking over and embraced both women.

"I'm glad your commander would let me come," Monique said as she looked up at Optimus.

"It is our pleasure," the Autobot leader said with a small smile.

Kim then walked over and handed the bouquet that she was carrying to her best friend.

"You are the only girl her of age. Miko isn't even close to your age."

"Hey!" Miko complained.

Kim grinned before looking toward her commander.

"Permission to leave sir."

Optimus nodded his head.

"Permission granted, Kimberly. Remember to keep your comlink on in case of emergencies."

Kim nodded before stepping a few feet away and transforming into her two-wheeled form.

"Let's go, Hot Stuff. We've got a long ways to go," Kim said as she slowly rolled over to her wife.

Shego climbed onto Kim. The former redhead then turned toward the main entracne.

"We're out of here," Kim said before shooting out the door.

* * *

**And there you go. The first part of Living Machines is complete. Still one, maybe two, to go. So until the first part of part two, I bid you adieu.**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


End file.
